


Pentagon- Zodaci

by AdmPit



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zodaci, M/M, Multi, This is weird, but just stick with me in this mess ok?, ft hyona, it's gonna be ot10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmPit/pseuds/AdmPit
Summary: The world of the Zodaci is rather odd. People born with wings that can control ice, people born with horse tails who can create portals, people who can turn their hands into claws and break glass with a yell. It is rather hard to find two people you are alike in this sense. This is the story of ten ordinary boys who share a special bond, few will ever have.





	1. Yuseok

**Author's Note:**

> Adachi Yuto:  
> -Aquarius Sun: Left bicep is mechanical with the skin being replaced by a thick translucent material, veins turning into wires, bones becomes piping, and muscles serve as "motherboards" to make sure it stays working. Can retain more information.  
> -Scorpio Moon: Mediumship (includes the dead and powerful spirits)
> 
> Yang Hongseok:  
> -Aries Sun: Ram horns, stronger forehead, and bones are stronger; prone to injury  
> -Cancer Moon: Psychic Absorption (can absorb and use one power at a time, this only tires the victim)

He never meant for it to get this bad. 

Yuto had crushed on most of his friends before, but he normally got over it rather quickly and moved on to someone else. This week, he kept flipping between liking Hyunggu and Yanan. Yuto only broke free from the cycle by ignoring both of them and going to the gym with Hongseok for the day. Yuto never truly noticed how well built Hongseok really was until he spent about a minute just watching the older boy’s back muscles move under his shirt as he stretched. As the day went on, Yuto’s feelings grew slightly stronger and he was oddly happy to be out of his "soft boy" cycle.

By the time they got back to the apartment, they were soaked in sweat and completely exhausted. When they first walked in, they were greeted by Hyojong, better known to them as E’Dawn, who promptly yelled at Hongseok.

“If we knew you’d be gone for so long, we would’ve ordered food an hour ago!” Hyojong screamed. Hongseok was the chef of the household and they had told everyone they wouldn’t stay at the gym for that long, so Hyojong was rightfully hangry. Hwitaek had to drag the younger back into his bedroom kicking and screaming and tell him to stay there and cool off until the food showed up. Changgu, meanwhile, was on the phone ordering a large meal for the ten of them living in the apartment. Yuto, during all this chaos, was far too tired to be of actual assistance, so he instead went to his room to dumb off his gym bag before taking a well needed shower.

That day was three weeks ago and Yuto was still hung up on Hongseok. Yuto was so confused and only a panicked, normally his crushes only lasted a week at most. Did he actually like Hongseok? Yuto contemplated all this in bed one night, and he debated on contacting a spirit for guidance, but decided against it figuring his odd feelings weren’t worth the effort it took to summon someone.

Yuto instead thought of all the things he liked about Hongseok, starting with his cooking. He was going to school to be a chef so it shouldn’t come as a shock that his cooking was so good, but he still managed to make even the most elementary of dishes taste like ancient delicacies beyond this realm. Yuto loved the way Hongseok genuinely cared for all of them and always made them their favorite soup when any of them got sick. Yuto also really liked the drive Hongseok had to always be better and always wanted the others be there best selves. “Fuck,” Yuto suddenly interrupted his train of thought, “I think I love him.”

It didn’t take long for Hongseok to take notice of Yuto’s stares and began to subtlety flirt with the younger without warning. Yuto thought he was gonna die anytime Hongseok caught him staring and wiggled his eyebrows or winked or when he put his around the younger (yet slightly taller) boy. Hongseok even started to make special meals, “It’s for Yuto,” he would say when someone asked for some.

On top of all this, Hongseok was always at Yuto’s baseball games. Not to say the others didn’t come, but they didn’t come to every game like Hongseok has been. He even came to some of the practices, defending himself with a “I’m just here to support you,” which really warmed Yuto’s heart. He thought he was actually going to drown in his feelings after all this. He had to tell Hongseok, even if it meant risking their friendship,

A few days after deciding he was gonna confess, Hongseok was looking for someone to take food shopping while Wooseok and Yuto were watching anime on the couch.

“I’ll go!” Yuto said, a touch too enthusiastically, jumping over the couch.

“What? But you love this show!” Wooseok called, stilled glued to the TV, while Yuto was grabbing his jacket already.

“I’ll catch up later!” Yuto said, slipping out of the door.

It turns out Hongseok needed to stock up on more fresh produce so he took Yuto to the street market he normally went to, he knew most of the vendors by name and managed to get a lot of good deals. Most of it was elderly woman who took pity on Hongseok and his situation or just thought he was cute. One of them joked and asked if Yuto was that boy Hongseok had talked so highly about last time and Hongseok assured them both of them that he wasn’t. The whole scene left both boys slightly blushing. As they walked away from the woman, Yuto decided he had to talk to his hyung about his feelings.

“So Hyung,” he said as they approached a cabbage stand, “who was the boy that you spoke apparently spoke so highly of?” Yuto asked in a slightly teasing tone.

“Hm?” Hongseok said while inspecting the cabbages, “Oh, it’s just some guy from my cooking class, no one you know.” He avoided eye contact as a slight blush appeared under his cheeks, but you’d never see it at a glance. But Yuto wasn’t glancing at Hongseok, he never did.

Yuto summoned every bit of confident gay he could, grabbing Hongseok by the shoulders and turning him so they were making eye contact. Yuto looked Hongseok directly in the eyes and quickly got lost in them.

“Oh fuck,” he started, “I did not think this through.” His face was flush red and he just blurted it out, “I think I like you?!” It wasn’t supposed to come out as a question but Yuto panicked. The sudden confession caused Hongseok to drop his cabbage and it splattered all over the ground.

“My cabbage!” cried the older man running the stand. It had snapped Hongseok out of his daze and he looked at Yuto with a look of bewilderment before smiling gently and leaning in to kiss him gently on the cheek.

“I think I like you too~!” he said excitedly, which made Yuto blush like crazy but he felt rather relieved to have his feelings reciprocated. Hongseok then turned to the vendor man, paid for two cabbage, took another and put it with the rest of his food. He then grabbed Yuto by the arm and they started to walk home. Hongseok went to rest his head on Yuto’s arm, but realized what side he was on the right and switched to Yuto’s left side so his horns weren’t pressing into Yuto’s skin. Yuto simply chuckles and pecks Hongseok on the head. 

“Oh Hongseok, always so considerate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was weird. The next chapter is better, I swear. Thank you to littledarkfairywitch on Tumblr for allowing me to use their (http://littledarkfairywitch.tumblr.com/post/146442398647/sereneswan-erlqueenshunt) idea and to @yuwuto_ on Twitter for helping me when i got stuck. I don't go into colors cause you need birth times to find Risings.
> 
> (They're all gay, except for E'Dawn, here. Don't get salty, it's an AU)
> 
> ((you can follow me on Twitter random shit and cryptic updates, @AdmPit))


	2. Yutodawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi Yuto:  
> -Aquarius Sun: Left bicep is mechanical with the skin being replaced by a thick translucent material, veins turning into wires, bones becomes piping, and muscles serve as "motherboards" to make sure it stays working. Can retain more information.  
> -Scorpio Moon: Mediumship (includes the dead and powerful spirits)
> 
> Kim Hyojong (E'Dawn):  
> -Gemini Sun: Second set of arms (connect at shoulder, back set bends backwards), eyes can zoom in and out of long distant range, and have a much easier time learning other languages  
> -Pisces Moon: Hydrokinesis (sweaty)

Ah fuck, how could he have done this?

When he got home with Hongseok, they called for an apartment meeting and announced that were dating. Some were more surprised, like Hyunggu and Yanan, than others, like Wooseok. It went over surprising rather well, and they decided to go out to eat to celebrate. Hongseok and Wooseok switched rooms the next day, and Yuto’s first relationship began.

The room felt emptier with Wooseok’s collection of anime merchandise crowding up his side of the room. Yuto, however, felt a lot warmer sharing a bed with someone he truly cared about. He felt safe wrapped inside the ram-horned boys’ arms. It didn’t matter how rough school was that day, or how long coach made them practice because Hongseok was always there when he got home, to help him feel happy and safe.

About a month into the relationship, everyone had become accustomed to the change. The emptiness Yuto felt in his room was replaced by the love him and Hongseok had (along with the sex they had). Yuto stopped changing who he sat by. Hyojong and Wooseok ended up bonding over an obscure manga character they both liked. However, no one else even wanted to enter their room due to the sheer amount of crap the two of them had.

Everything seemed to be going well, especially since Yuto had literally no idea what he was doing. This was his first relationship and he was quickly running out of “relationship” things to do with Hongseok. He needed help and decided to seek out Hyojong, figuring he’d know Hongseok best having recently shared a room with him.

Hongseok had class and most of the others had plans, but Yuto had the day off and was now on the hunt for Hyojong. Yuto knew he’d only be in one of two places and didn’t feel like getting dressed, so he braved entering Wooseok and Hyojong's room. Yuto opened the door and only saw Wooseok passed out in his bed. Yuto sighed, went and got dressed, and started to head to the campus dance studio.

He knew only Hyunggu had a key because Hyojong lost his and was too stubborn to get a new one. Because of this, they often went to the studio together. Yuto would’ve just texted one of them but they turned their phones on silent while they practiced so it would’ve just been pointless. It was a beautiful day weather wise and Yuto wished he could enjoy it with Hongseok. But picturing him in his little chef outfit made Yuto smile.

When Yuto found the studio Hyunggu was in, he banged on the studio door, knowing both dancers to blast their music while practicing. It eventually got Hyunggu’s attention and he opened the door to talk with Yuto

“Hey, Yuto,” the slightly younger boy said with heavy breathes, “you need something?”

“Is he E’Dawn in there with you?” Yuto questioned rather flatly, trying to peer into the room.

“No, I actually I haven’t seen or heard from him all day,” Hyunggu said, still catching his breath.

“What the fuck?” Yuto said softy, “Ok, thank you anyway. See you back home, don’t overwork yourself.” He finished, walking off.

“No promises!” Hyunggu called jokingly. Yuto could hear the smile on his face as he walked back to the doors of the building. Having no further ideas as to where Hyojong was, Yuto resorted to simply texting him.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Hyojongie

>Hyung, where are you?

I’m busy<

>C’mon it’s important

Fine…come to the roof<  
Alone<

>That’s vague and unsettling  
>Roof of what?  
________________________________________________________________________

Yuto eventually found out that it was the roof of the science building on campus. The other side of campus. Yuto sighed at his phone and started to walk. “This better be worth all this walking,” he thought. He groaned aloud when he finally reached the building and realized there was no elevator to the four story building. “Oh, c’mon!” he took his time on the steps, not wanting to be out of breathe by the time he reached the top.

Stepping out onto the roof, all he saw was a moderately sized greenhouse filled with many native and exotic plants and flowers alike. “He better be in here,” Yuto thought to himself as the he approached the glass building in search of a door.

It took him a minute but he eventually notices the handles and opens the door. As he steps inside, he remembers his early science classes and closes the door right behind him. He didn’t see the shorter boy nor did he hear anything.

“Dawn hyung?” Yuto called into the silent forest that lay in front of him.

He heard a sigh before, “I’m back here.”

Yuto carefully made his way to the back of the greenhouse, making sure not to step on any stray vines or hit his head on some of the hanging plants along the way. He finds Hyojong at the back, using his four arms to water multiple plants. Hyojong turned his head, “Well, go on. What was so important that you had to ruin my hour of peace and quiet?” he said as he moved to water different plants.

“I need relationship advice,” Yuto said sheepishly. Hyojong cut his water flow and looked at Yuto in both shock and annoyance.

“Seriously?” he started, “That couldn’t wait till later?” he said throwing his arms in the air.

“I didn’t know when I would get a chance to talk to you again. Our schedules don’t exactly line up often, y’know.”

Hyojong scoffed and put his hands back over the plants, letting water spray from the tips of his fingers like a watering can, “Why’d you come to me anyway?”

“You know him the best.”

“Oh, you want do to know to be in a relationship with him, specifically.” Hyojong said, rather smug. He moved to a different of the greenhouse to water other plants with Yuto close behind. “First, he won’t admit it but he loves to be complimented. About anything. I once told him his farts were the worst I’ve ever smelt and he said thanks.” Yuto chuckled but Hyojong’s face said he was completely serious. “Second, you don’t always have to go out on a date; he’s perfectly fine with staying at home and watching an entire TV series in a single night.” Yuto made a mental note to try and get Hongseok to watch anime. “Lastly, let him take care of you; it’s how he shows his love. That’s why he’s always cooking for us.”

“I thought that was just because we’re all lazy and he’s a chef.”

“I mean that does help, but that’s also just him showing his appreciation for us all.”

Yuto nodded, “Thank you, E’Dawn hyung. I really appreciate it.

Hyojong finished watering his plants and before saying “No problem,” and grabbing Yuto’s face and kissing him. Hyojong left before Yuto could even respond.

That night, Yuto was staring at the ceiling in bed with Hongseok’s head on his chest. He tried to just let the kiss slide, knowing Hyojong to be rather fond of skinship but normally it was him holding out a hug a beat too long or a quick cheek kiss. What he did today was a whole other level. Yuto couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt. It was nothing like kissing Hongseok, but with the same level of appreciation and intensity.

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by Hongseok kissing him, “You’re thinking too loud,” he said putting his head back down. After that, Yuto conceded and tried harder to fall asleep, with his mind still at war with itself.

The next few weeks were very odd. Hyojong avoided all forms of eye contact with Yuto and once it was made, Hyojong would quickly look away, turn red slightly, and start sweating. Yuto recognized the behavior from himself a month ago. Hyojong had a serious crush on Yuto, and he’d be lying if he wasn’t falling for the small dancer, too.

Yuto couldn’t get rid of the memory of the kiss. The way Hyojong used all four hand to hold him, the about of passion he managed to put into a single quick kiss. But it wasn’t just the memory of the kiss that made Yuto slip in a crush.

It was the way Hyojong always said “Be safe!” when he left and “Welcome back!” whenever he saw Yuto come home after him. The way he effortlessly multi-tasks when he gets bored. The way he cares is rather subtle, but it doesn’t go unappreciated. Plus, with the way he’s been acting around Yuto, how could he not fall for the four-armed plant lover?

But, Yuto loved Hongseok and he hadn’t lost his feelings for the horned boy, he just gained feelings for another. He was thinking about it all one night while lying on Hongseok’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” the older boy asked.

“Nothing,” Yuto replied hesitantly

“No, something’s up. You’ve been acting weird all week.”

Yuto sat up a little to look at Hongseok. To his surprise, the chef was looking right back at him, concern in his eyes. Yuto then moved to lie face-to-face with Hongseok. “Can we talk?”

“Of course baby, what’s wrong?” Hongseok responded, touching the other’s face and grabbing his hand.

“I love you,” Yuto started, “but I think I’m starting to like E’Dawn, too,” Yuto never knew how to phrase things around Hongseok, and always ended up blurting things out, “and I’d like to be with both of you but if you aren’t comf-“

“Would that make you happy?” Hongseok cut him off, a mix of concern and intrigue in his voice.

Yuto took a second before answering, “Yes.”

“Then I’m fine with it!” Hongseok said, leaning over to kiss Yuto on the forehead.

“Really?”

“Yes, I want to see you happy and if being with the both of us makes you happy, then I’m fine with it.”

“Thank you, I love you,” Yuto said before kissing Hongseok long and hard. 

“I love you, more,” Hongseok said before they fell asleep, face to face in each others arms.

The next day marked one month since Hyojong kissed Yuto. Hyojong was no where to be seen and Yuto figured he must be back at the greenhouse. “What time does he wake up to even be there this early?” Yuto wondered before grabbing his umbrella. It was raining and he had a long walk ahead of him. Climbing the same steps he did prior, he was left wishing he had a better form of natural transportation like some of the others did. He assumed Hyojong was too lazy to climb all these stairs and instead made a water vortex to raise himself to the roof.

Yuto didn’t bother to his umbrella on the roof, preferring to swiftly walk to the greenhouse and slip inside. He hadn’t meant to slam the door as hard as he did when he entered, but it did confirm Hyojong being there by him whelping at the sudden noise.

“Hello? Who’s there?!” Hyojong called from the back of the greenhouse.

“Yutoda~” the younger called, moving towards the smaller's voice. When he found Hyojong, he could see the mild panic in the dancer’s eyes and the sweat forming across his forehead. He really did sweat a lot. A draw back to being a hydrokinetic.

“What do you want?” Hyojong said, trying to sound annoyed at the younger’s presence. He was watering plants again, but was staring at Yuto.

“We need to talk,” Yuto said flatly.

“About what?”

“You know what. The staring, the sweating, the kiss,” Yuto said walking towards Hyojong. “Do you have a crush on me, Hyung?” Yuto asked bluntly.

Hyojong was so shocked, his water stopped immediately. He turned to look at the taller boy, “Yes, and I’m really sorry about all of this.”

“What?” Yuto asked, dropping his cool-guy act.

“I know you’re with Hongseok, and I know I shouldn’t have kissed you when you already have a boyfriend and I feel shitty about it. I’ve been trying to hide my feeling for so long, but I can’t hold back anymore! Yuto, I love you!” Hyojong had just let all of it out and a look of relief and fear came over his face as tears were forming in his eyes.

Yuto walked towards the plant lover, lifted his chin, and kissed him. Hyojong was shocked. “I talked to Hongseok last night,” Yuto started, “I couldn’t get the thought of your kiss out of my head and I made sure he was ok with me dating you too.”

Hyojong’s smile afterwards could’ve replaced the sun in Yuto’s mind. “Does this mean I can kiss you for real this time?” he asked the darker skinned boy.

Yuto sighed, “I guess,” before smiling into a kiss with his new found boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, E'Dawn is an emotionally SOB in this cause Pisces Moon be like that
> 
> Also, this was finished before Hyuna and E'Dawn said anything. Like the day of. She'll be mentioned in the next chapter, i swear


	3. Kidawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Hyojong (E'Dawn):  
> -Gemini Sun: Second set of arms (connect at shoulder, back set bends backwards), eyes can zoom in and out of long distant range, and have a much easier time learning other languages  
> -Pisces Moon: Hydrokinesis (sweaty)
> 
> Kang Hyunggu (Kino)  
> -Aquarius Sun: Chest is mechanical with the skin being replaced by a thick translucent material, veins turning into wires, bones becomes piping, and muscles serve as "motherboards" to make sure it stays working (only has a panel on the front, spine is still organic). Can retain more information.  
> -Capricorn Moon: Temporarily slow time

Hyunggu didn’t like to use his power often.

He preferred to live in the moment and just let time pass naturally. He would slow time down, however, if there was a sunset he wanted to last longer or if he was going to be late to class. He’d sometimes use it just for a few extra minutes of practice. Or even just to make a hug last longer.

One night, he and Hyojong were at the studio rehearsing for their final performance and he couldn’t help but notice the worry on the shorter’s face. Assuming it was because of the upcoming performance, Hyunggu said, “Don’t worry Hyung, you’ll do just find,” and flashed his award winning smile.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Hyojong asked, glaring at Hyunggu through the mirror.

“The final. I can tell you’re worried about it,” Hyunggu replied, rather matter-a-factly.

Hyojong furrowed his brow, “Who says I’m worried about the final? I’m a good dancer and I know it. I’m gonna ace the final no sweat,” He said confidently, but the worry still lingered in his eyes.

Hyunggu giggled, “No sweat? From you? That’s a good one, Hyung!” Hyojong through some water at the younger’s face. “Well, clearly something is upsetting you, so let’s talk about it,” Hyunggu said, sitting down on the smooth practice room floor.

Hyojong looked at Hyunggu, debating whether he wanted he wanted to open to the younger or not. Eventually, he sat down against the mirror and next to Hyunggu. “Ok, so y’know how I’m dating Hyuna, right?” Hyunggu nodded, “And you know that Yuto and Hongseok are dating.”

“Obviously.”

“Right, well, the other day, me and Yuto kinda made out in the greenhouse,” Hyojong said looking away from Hyunggu and rubbing the back of his neck.

“What?!” Hyunggu exclaimed, “What about Hongseok-hyung? What about Hyuna? Oh, poor Hyuna, is she ok?”

“That’s the thing,” Hyojong said, starting to turn red.

“Oh, my god, Hyung, don’t tell me,” Hyunggu was in complete shock at this point. “If you don't tell her soon, I will.”

“No!” Hyojong exclaiming whipping around and pinning Hyunggu to the ground, “Don’t her, please. I’m gonna do it, I just don’t know how. Please, help me,” Hyunggu considered and decided having a pissed off Hyuna after his dance partner a few weeks before their final wasn’t the best idea. 

“Fine,” he finally said, “Will you get off me now?”

“So, what do you think I should do?” Hyojong said, sliding off of him onto the floor.

“I think you should tell her,” Hyunggu replied flatly.

Hyojong scoffed, “Yeah, that’ll go over great! Hey, honey, I missed you, oh by the way, I have a boyfriend now”

“Geez, just one kiss and you’re calling him your boyfriend? You move fast, E’Dawn-hyung.” Hyunggu said, teasingly. His laughter was met with death glare from the smaller. “Maybe, take her out to eat and tell her? She might not make as a big a scene if you guys are in public.”

“That’s, not a bad idea. Okay, yeah I’ll do that!” Hyojong said, rather hopeful.

“What about Hongseok though? Isn’t he upset too?”

“Yuto talked to him already, he doesn’t care.” Hyojong said frantically packing up his stuff and calling Hyuna.

“So can I tell the guys?” Hyunggu called after Hyojong, who was all but out the door.

“Go for it- Hey, babe!” was all Hyunggu could hear before the door shut. Leaving Hyunggu alone on the practice room and he fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

“Yuto?” He thought to himself, “Of all the guys in the house, he falls for Yuto? I guess he prefers masculine guys.” Hyunggu has had feeling for the sweaty dancer for sometime now. He was the only one of them who saw how much work Hyojong actually put into his dancing. He loved how clingy the smaller was whenever he wanted something. He loved how his wet hair looked after he just performed.

Hyunggu never acted on these feeling because Hyojong was with Hyuna and he respected that. But now, knowing that he’s with Hyuna and Yuto and is ok with it made him regret not saying something sooner. When Hyojong was sitting on him and Hyunggu was thinking of what to say, he slowed time just a bit. Just to appreciate that his crush was actually sitting on top of him.

Hyunggu eventually got up and went home. By the time he arrived, the apartment was a buzz with everyone running around. “What’s going on?” he asked no one in particular.

“Oh, welcome home!” Hwitaek said, stopping in his tracks, “E’Dawn planed a date with Hyuna at the fanciest restaurant in town, but he doesn’t have any good clothes so, we’re all trying to help him find an outfit.”

“Just give him one of Jinho’s suits,” Hyunggu said.

“That’s what I said!” Wooseok yelled from the another part of the house.

“He’s too tall for one of Jinho’s suits!” Changgu shouted in response.

“Only by six centimeters!” Jinho tried to argue.

“Six centimeters makes a world of difference when comes to clothes, Hyung” Shinwon had retorted.

“I have to get the suits tailored anyway. They barely fit when I first buy them,” Jinho said, pouting. By now, Hyunggu had reached Hyojong’s room, were they were all arguing. Yanan was sitting cross-legged on a bed, Shinwon was laying on the other, Changgu was searching through Hyojong’s closet for decent clothes, and Jinho had left the room apparently. There in the middle of the room, was a half naked Hyojong, standing in his underwear. Hyunggu was rather taken aback, but ultimately kept his composure despite his ears turning pink.

“If Jinho gets his suits tailored, couldn’t we just un-hem them to fit E’Dawn?” Hyunggu asked, still standing in the doorway. The others looked at each other.

“I can do that,” Shinwon said. They had to beg Jinho to let them “disgrace” one of his suits, but they managed to get Hyojong in a decent outfit with only half an hour to spare. Realizing he had only a half hour to pick up Hyuna and get across town, he thanked everyone, kissed Yuto, and left without a second thought.

Everyone started to question Yuto who had to awkwardly explain the situation with Hongseok’s support. Meanwhile, Hyunggu had walked away, angry and defeated. He retreated to his bedroom to wallow in his feelings. He closed the door, flopped on the bed, and screamed into his pillow. He was more mad at himself for not trying to make a move sooner.

After a while, he heard a knock the door. “Go away,” he yelled into the pillow.

The door opened regardless, “This is my room too, y’know,” Shinwon replied. Hyunggu felt him sit next to him on the bed but didn’t bother to move. “You wanna talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Hyunggu asked, turning on his side to face Shinwon, “The fact that my crush currently has a girlfriend and a boyfriend?”

“Maybe he’s open to more,” the older suggested, patting the younger’s side. Hyunggu just glared at him. “Hey, you never know,” he continued somewhat defensively. Hyunggu had complained to Shinwon countless times about how much he liked Hyojong and how much he wanted to tell him. Shinwon had told him to just do it countless times, but Hyunggu both respected and feared Hyuna too much to disrupt their relationship.

The rest of the evening continued like that, with Shinwon trying his best to comfort Hyunggu but getting shot down every time. Hyunggu didn’t get out of bed for dinner which Changgu was not having and brought some food in for him. Hyunggu then fell asleep, feeling cold and mildly hopeless.

He woke the next morning to a text from Hyojong.

________________________________________________________________________  
Hyojong <3  
>The date went great! She said she’s ok with it and would’ve been shocked  
if some of hadn’t started dating lol. Tysm for the idea ;*  
________________________________________________________________________

Hyunggu all but threw his phone at the wall when he saw the kissing emoji. The winking kissing emoji. “Did that mean something or that just Hyojong being Hyojong?” Hyunggu wondered, “Maybe I’m looking too much into this…”

He was more talkative during breakfast, which everyone was thankful for. When he asked where Hyojong was Wooseok said, “No idea, he never came home. Yuto, you hear anything?”

As they all looked to Yuto, he replied, “He texted me ‘good night’ and ‘good morning.’ That’s it.”

“He’s probably spending the weekends at Hyuna’s then,” Changgu suggested. Hyunggu decided to talk to Hyojong on Monday during their practice time. Hyunggu was at peace with talking to Hyojong on Monday, but apparently Hyojong wasn’t since he texted Hyunggu ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ everyday. And while it made Hyunggu’s robotic heart sputter; it also made the shorter then much sweeter.

Sunday night they agreed to meet at the studio Monday morning to start early. They stretched, they practiced individually, and finally the rehearsed the whole thing together. They were assigned a “couple” dance and at the end Hyunggu had to dip Hyojong in a dramatic pose, with the option of a kiss. As they struck the ending pose, Hyunggu dipped his head down and kissed Hyojong. And to his surprise, the older kissed him right back. Hyunggu was shocked and pulled back, nearly dropping Hyojong in the process.

“Why’d you stop?” Hyojong asked, almost teasingly.

“Why’d you kiss back when you’re already in two relationships?” Hyunggu questioned back, setting Hyojong on his feet.

“Cause you’re cute,” Hyojong said, winking, “and I like you, too.” Hyojong finished, walking towards his bag. He reached in and took a piece of paper and a pen, “Here, sign this.”

Hyunggu took the paper and read it. It was a contract? A relationship contract?! “What the hell even is this?”

“Hyuna is fine with me dating other people, but she wants to make sure she actually gets to spend time with me. One date night a week and one day date a month, that’s all she wants. And if you wanna date me, you gotta sign that.”

“Why did you have this on you and how many do you have?” Hyunggu said after a minute of silence while signing the paper.

“I was gonna talk to you about my feelings today, but you beat me to the punch and 7,” he answered taking a picture of the paper for proof to send to Hyuna.

“So,” Hyunggu dragged his attention back, “we’re official now?”

“I still have to wait for Yuto to answer, but yeah,” Hyojong replied, putting his phone away.

“Good, that means I can do this,” Hyunggu said tackling Hyojong to the floor and kissing all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this for the large gap, but at least it's here


End file.
